Happy Feet 0.95: Chapter 16
Hellas landed the vehicle as they all stepped out. Katniss turned and said "it's Mumble!" to the cheers of the crowd. "We did it, Mumble!" "You led us to victory Happy Feet!" "Happy Feet! Happy Feet! Happy Feet!" the crowd chanted. Mumble said "don't cheer me. I couldn't have done it without any of you." "Come on lads. Let's celebrate!" Hellas said. Suddenly, a voice said "not just yet!" as Slash stood up. "Oh come on. I thought he died in Episode 4!" Petey moaned. "You may have shortened our ranks, but our army is still here!" "Not if we have anything to say about it!" Marshall said as she drew a sword. "Guys, wait!" Alex said loudly. As everyone stopped to listen, he said "we gotta stop fighting each other like this." "But we need war. It's the only way we can settle our differences." Slash said, everyone murmuring in agreement. Alex said "but come on guys. Why do war? What is it good for?" Mary, who was in the crowd, shouted "absolutely nothing!", prompting Alex to point in her direction and nod. Alex: War! Ardel, Bennet and Lonnie: Huh! Alex: Yeah! What is it good for? All: Absolutely nothing! Alex: Uh huh, oh ho! War! Stalin, Bangers and Mash: Huh! Alex: Yeah! Marshall, Carina and Gloria: What is it good for? Alex: Absolutely Katniss: Nothing! Alex: Say it again y'all! War! Danny and Mark: Huh! Alex: Good Guin! All: What is it good for? Alex: Absolutely All: Nothing! Hellas: Listen to me! Oooooh, war, I despise 'Cause it means destruction of innocent lives War means tears to thousands of mothers' eyes When their sons go off to fight and lose their lives I said Alex: War! Moriarty and Slash: Huh! Alex: Good Guin, y'all! Gloria: What is it good for? Marshall: Absolutely A.P.R.I.T.I.O.N: Nothing! Alex: Just say it again! War! whoa Lord All: What is it good for? Absolutely nothing! Petey: Listen to me All: War! Petey: It ain't nothin' but a heartbreak All: War! Petey: Friend only to the undertaker Slash: Oooooohhhhh war, is an enemy to all mankind The thought of war blows my mind War has caused unrest within the younger generation Induction, then destruction! Come on, who wants to die? I said Alex: War! Slink, Larry and Bennet: Huh! Alex: Good Guin, y'all! What is it good for? All: Absolutely nothing, Alex: Say it, say it, say it! War! Moriarty, Wrecker and A.P.R.I.T.I.O.N: Huh! Alex: uh huh, yeah, huh! All: What is it good for? Alex: Absolutely nothing, listen to this! All: War! Aleksei: It ain't nothin' but a heartbreaker All: War! Aleksei: It's got one friend that's the undertaker Jinno: Oh, war has shattered many young man's dreams Made him disabled bitter and mean Life is much too short and precious to spend fighting wars these days War can't give life it can only take it away, ooh Alex: War! All: Huh! Alex: Good Guin y'all All: What is it good for? Carina: Absolutely nothing! Say it again! Alex: War! Jools, Perry and Alednam: Huh! All: What is it good for? Perry: Absolutely nothing, listen to me All: War! Arret: It ain't nothin' but a heartbreaker All: War! Jools: Friend only to the undertaker Moriarty: Peace love and understanding tell me Is there no place for them today? Stalin: They say we must fight to keep our freedom But Guin knows there's got to be a better way Mumble looked around the battle field proudly. Reddington and Chrysta were gone, and Emperor Land was at peace at last. Alednam: All together now! Alex: War! All: Huh! Alex: Good Guin y'all All: What is it good for? Ozcar: You tell 'em, say it, say it, say it, say it All: War! Huh! Yeah! What is it good for? ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! HUH! (FLASH-FORWARD-present day) "And that is the end of the story." Mumble finished. Erik said "that was awesome dad!" "Yeah, he's right Uncle Mumble." Atticus added, before Bo wept and said "it go so sad near the last third though. Bravo." As the chicks went away, Mumble stood up and said to Gloria "so, you happy now? I finally told Erik everything." "I know." Gloria said. "I was just making sure you remembered everything." "By detail? Let's hope Bo isn't like you were when she gets to that age. Erik doesn't need to go through that much stress." "It's just a phase Mumble." Gloria said as they kissed. Gloria: It was a strange place and a tender age; I was just a babe in school Saw them roll their eyes at me everytime that I thought that I was cool Well, Guin knows I was no chosen one. that just wasn't my prime It was just matter of time, honey, it's just a matter of time And we've lived our lives, and we have burned this flame, Oh in the dead of night, and in the pouring rain Yeah, I'm a workaholic and I swear, I swear And I knew one day you would make it fair and square That night, before falling asleep, Mumble thought about all the adventures he had in his life. He'd had ups. He'd had downs. He'd made friends and he'd made enemies. But as he thought, he decided one thing: that he wouldn't have had it any other way. DIRECTED BY JON FAVREAU Alex: It ain't no matter of "if", honey, it's just a matter of "when" MUSIC BY HANS ZIMMER AND ALAN SILVESTRI Katniss: Ah, some sunday when it's my face in the newspaper again STARRING ANDREW GARFIELD Marshall: All the rag magazines, black limousines, they'll be getting in line IDINA MENZEL Stalin: Yeah it's just a matter of time, honey, it's just a matter of time EMMA STONE Moriarty: And I will work this body I will burn this flame JAMES SPADER Johnny: Oh in the dead of night, and in the pouring rain SHAILENE WOODLEY Mary: Yeah, I'm a workaholic and I swear, I swear EVAN PETERS Ardel: Yeah, and one day I will beat you MICHAEL FASSBENDER Hellas: fair and square ANDY SERKIS Perry: Show me what you got TOBY KEBBELL Lonnie: Work this body on the floor KRISTEN BELL Carina: Just who do you think you are JENNIFER LAWRENCE And I will work this body I will burn this flame ELIZABETH OLSEN Oh in the dead of night, and in the pouring rain WITH AARON TAYLOR JOHNSON Yeah, I'm a workaholic and I swear, I swear AND SEBASTIAN STAN AS WINTER Yeah, and one day I will beat you fair and square WARNER BROS. PICTURES PRESENTS And I will work this body I will burn this flame A VILLAGE ROADSHOW PICTURES PRODUCTION Oh in the dead of night, and in the pouring rain A JON FAVREAU FILM Yeah, I'm a workaholic and I swear, I swear HAPPY FEET 0.95 Yeah, and one day I will beat you fair and square YEAH! CAST MUMBLE: ANDREW GARFIELD CHRYSTA WOLFSWORTH: IDINA MENZEL JOHNNY PITT: BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH GLORIA: EMMA STONE MARY: SHAILENE WOODLEY REDDINGTON: JAMES SPADER MEG: ELIZABETH OLSEN ALEX: AARON TAYLOR-JOHNSON AMELIA: REBECCA ROMIJN IVAN EXTINCTION: TOM HARDY CAPTAIN DUST: RUSSELL CROWE SLASH: LEE PACE SUFOS: JOSH BROLIN ALEDNAM: IDRIS ELBA ARRET: MARTIN FREEMAN CARINA: KAREN GILLAN PERRY TOOK: BILLY BOYD ANNA MARSHALL: KRISTEN BELL STALIN: TOBY KEBBELL BANGERS: JOHN C. REILLY MASH: WILL FERRELL JULIUS: ANDY SERKIS JOOLS: JAMES McAVOY LONNIE: CHRIS PRATT SLINK: ZACHARY QUINTO LARRY: WILL ARNETT BENNET: MARK WAHLBERG ALEKSEI: PAUL GIAMATTI OZCAR: DANE DeHAAN WINTER BARNES: SEBASTIAN STAN FANTINE: ANNE HATHAWAY BARRY TAMLAND: STEVE CARRELL ANDY MORIARTY: ANDREW SCOTT KATNISS: JENNIFER LAWRENCE PROFESSOR CORNINGSTONE: CHRISTINA APPLEGATE MOLTI: MICHAEL IMPERIOLI XANDLER: PAUL RUDD JINNO: AARON PAUL WRECKER: WEIRD AL YANKOVIC ARDEL: EVAN PETERS RAVAGE: RONDA ROUSEY FINLAY: SACHA BARON COHEN HOBO-JOE GARNER: ZACH GALIFINANAKIS VICTOR CREED: LIEV SCHRIEBER SEYMOUR: WILL. I. AM PETEY: RYAN REYNOLDS NATALIE: SCARLETT JOHANSSON GROWN UP MUMBLE: ELIJAH WOOD GROWN UP GLORIA: P!NK ERIK: AVA ACRES BODICEA: MEIBH CAMPBELL ATTICUS: LIL' P-NUT SONGS THE BELLS OF NOTRE DAME WRITTEN BY ALAN MENKEN AND STEPHEN SCHWARTZ PERFORMED BY BILLY BOYD, ANDY SERKIS AND JAMES SPADER GIVE IT UP WRITTEN AND PERFORMED BY KC AND SUNSHINE BAND WHAT DO WE CARE? WRITTEN BY HENRY MANCINI PERFORMED BY MICHAEL IMPERIOLI, PAUL RUDD, AARON PAUL AND WEIRD AL YANKOVIC GOD HELP THE OUTCASTS WRITTEN BY ALAN MENKEN AND STEPHEN SCHWARTZ PERFORMED BY SHAILENE WOODLEY WAR(WHAT IS IT GOOD FOR?) WRITTEN BY EDWIN STARR PERFORMED BY THE CAST OF HAPPY FEET 0.95 WORK THIS BODY WRITTEN BY WALK THE MOON PERFORMED BY P!NK AND THE CAST OF HAPPY FEET 0.95 Petey stepped out into the open, yawning loudly. Petey: What are you still here for? The show's over. That was the last in the series. For Guin's sake, what were you expecting to see if you waited? Sam Jackson in an eyepatch? Go home, losers! Oh yeah, sorry. I almost forgot. There were a lot of deleted stories here, so you should probably wait till season 2 of Protectors of Emperor Land to find out. Kay? Alright, see ya. Oh yeah, and the writer of this story wants to say thanks for listening or something. Enjoy the song. Ciao! Goodbye, so soon... And isn't it a shame? We know by now That time knows how to fly. So here's goodbye so soon We'll go our separate ways, With time so short I'll say so long And go, so soon, Goodbye! Goodbye, so soon... And isn't it a shame? We know by now That time knows how to fly. So here's goodbye so soon We'll go our separate ways, With time so short I'll say so long And go, so soon, Goodbye! IN MEMORY OF STEVE IRWIN BRITTANY MURPHY ROBIN WILLIAMS Gone, but not forgotten Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Feet or it's characters. All that I own are my Original Characters, but you have my permission to use them in your own stories. All rights go to Warner Brothers and George Miller. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions